


Inspired Betrayal

by Strato_Fall007



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Rescue, carrier optimus, sire megatron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strato_Fall007/pseuds/Strato_Fall007
Summary: Starscream has captured Bumblebee! But before he finishes off the canary bot, he plans to reveal something to him that will cause Bumblebee to never be able to view himself in the same way again! It turns out his connection with Megatron and Optimus is deeper than he previously thought...A bit of info, this fic is supposed to take place in season 1, so Bee and Windblade are still on Earth. Also Starscream may be a bit out of character but he's still a bitch
Relationships: Bumblebee & Windblade (Transformers)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Inspired Betrayal

Starscream grabbed Bumblebee by his neck and yanked him up and slammed him against the wall so hard that the metal creaked behind the canary bot.

“And here I was expecting a challenge!” Starscream cackled.

Bumblebee let out a mix of a growl and radio static, signaling his annoyance to the seeker. He wrapped his servos around his arm and tried to pry himself out of his grip but to no avail. The seeker laughed at his failed attempt and tossed him to the ground without care and Bumblebee let out a static gasp and groan from the pain and his sudden introduction to the ground.

He struggled to lift himself up and tried to get to his peds but Starscream kicked him while he was down, just like the cruel villain he was.

“Nothing’s changed, you’re still as weak as ever,” Starscream smirked at the sight of the weakened scout.

Bee searched through his files of recording to find the right response, “Don’t underestimate me! I can beat you with both hands tied behind my back!” He shouted.

“Beat me!?” He cackled in response, seeming amused and almost being brought to tears, “You couldn’t even beat me when you were under Megatron’s protection!” Starscream picked Bumblebee up by the helm and stared him down.

Bumblebee paused and his brows furrowed in confusion, most of his memory cells were still damaged but he knew the basic gist of Megatron, he was the leader of the decepticons and therefore his enemy. He was even the reason his voice was gone and why he had to use recordings to speak to people, why would he ever ‘protect’ him? Unless Starscream was just lying to him so he could manipulate him, Windblade did warn him that while Starscream was a dangerous foe because of his physical abilities, he was also a master of the mind and tricking his foes.

“You liar!” The canary bot accused.

“Oh, poor Bumblebee. This isn’t a lie. It’s almost sad, you’ve forgotten so much. I’ll be nice this one time and tell you the truth. After all, you deserve to know it before I snuff out your spark.” He pushed him to the ground and pinned him with his ped and smirked.

“There’s so little you know and remember, you believe Megatron is just your enemy but he was so much more. For one thing, he was your sire,” Starscream said with a smirk.

Everything went silent for Bumblebee as he tried to process what he just heard, he was sure his audials must’ve glitched for a moment. He kept rewinding what he just heard but it all came out the same, shaking him to his core. He felt sick now, like something was wrong with him. It was probably because he just learned his sire was the leader of the decepticons, an evil group of killer bots, it made him terrified and wondered if he could be just as evil.

“Oh, this must be so shocking for you,” Starscream said in a fake pitiful tone, “He was quite the sire, he would probably move all of Cybertron for you. It was so sweet, and such a weakness for him,” Starscream grit his denta, he seemed disgusted by the idea of affection or caring.

Bumblebee internally groaned, of course Starscream of all bots would view love as a weakness, “If he loved me so much, then what changed?” Bumblebee asked, his voice laced with venom and hostility.

“Well, every bot has a breaking point, and I helped him reach it,” Starscream grinned, seeming proud of his accomplishment.

The canary bot glared up at him and tried to get up, “Of course you ruined it, you ruin everything!”

Starscream raised his ped and slammed it down on Bumblebee’s back plate, causing the smaller bot to yell in pain.

“Be quiet!” He hissed.

Bumblebee ignored his demand and spoke again, “You made him change into something awful!”

Starscream seemed to take offense to that and put more weight onto his ped and the metal creaked under it and Bee hissed in pain. Starscream lowered himself so he was more eye level with the yellow bot but didn’t remove his ped.

He roughly grabbed him by the helm and forced him to make eye contact with him, “I changed him into a more powerful leader! One that wasn’t blinded by petty favoritism and bonds!,” He bared his denta at the canary bot.

Starscream’s expression then changed into a more relaxed look as he thought, “If we’re being honest, you were the one that made him change,” He said with a smirk.

Starscream rose as Bumblebee stared at him looking perturbed, the seeker reached into his subspace and pulled out a familiar object, a cordial mind patch. 

“If you don’t believe me, then I can show you,“ He grinned, sending a shiver up Bumblebee’s back strut.

Starscream reached down and took a tight hold of Bumblebee’s helm, the scout tried to fight out of his grip but the seeker’s grip was as strong as steel. His entire body went into a panic when he felt the familiar feeling of wires connecting on the back of his neck. He tried using all his strength to wrestle out of the seeker’s grip and he started to vent quickly, the seeker growled in annoyance at his attempted escape and just held on tighter. 

The metal under him threatened to dent from his iron grip but the seeker clearly didn’t care, once he was sure the wires were tightly connected he reached around and attached the patch to the back of his neck.

Their bodies suddenly halted and Bee could only internally scream as his optics slowly shut off and he saw the world around him fade away. He woke up to a familiar area, his mind. Numerous memory cells floated by and if it weren’t for the situation he was in, he would again be taken aback by the otherworldly feeling that his mind gave off.

He jumped when a ghost-like Starscream appeared by his side, the seeker looked smug and smirked at him making the canary bot growl at him.

“Okay, we’re here. Now what? Are you gonna make me relive my worst memories over and over again until my brain module short circuits and fries?” Bumblebee hissed.

Starscream made a fake gasp, as if he was taken aback by the comment, “That’s quite dark, Bumblebee. Not even I am that cruel.” The ghostly apparition floated off, looking for a specific memory.

Bumblebee sneered at the decepticon, “Then what are we here for?” He questioned.

Starscream scoffed, “I already told you, I’m going to show you the moment everything changed. I know bots with ground alt modes are often dumb, but I didn’t think you all were this stupid!” Starscream hissed.

Bumblebee grit his denta at this comment and he would’ve punched Starscream right in his faceplate if it weren’t for their situation and the fact that he was basically a ghost right at that moment.

Starscream continued to search around and let out a quick ‘aha’ when he found it, he grabbed it and brought it to Bee, the canary bot backed away from it as if it were poison. The seeker growled and forced him forward, making him stare deeply into the cell and Bee felt a shiver run up his back strut as the familiar feeling of sinking into a memory overcame him and he felt everything turn black.

Cybertron was covered in fire and smoke and numerous buildings were destroyed and covered in flames. The battle took place on what used to be a large highway but had been turned into a battleground, gun fire traveled rapidly through the air and everything gave off a red and blue grow from the numerous amounts of lasers flying around. 

Bumblebee had taken shelter behind some crates and would poke his helm out to take shots at any decepticon he could see, the battle became even more dangerous as decepticons started to leak into their territory and get dangerously close. There were several times when decepticons lunged around the corner and if it weren’t for his stinger, he’d probably be dead.

He gasped when he heard a familiar voice, it was the loud, booming voice of Megatron, the leader of the decepticons. He growled and turned to Windblade, signaling her to the sight before them, he signed to her that they needed air support and cover fire if they wanted to have a chance at shooting down the tyrannical leader.

Windblade nodded and transformed without hesitation and rained down hellfire on the decepticons, Bumblebee used the situation to his advantage and snuck around to the decepticon side of the battlefield as they were all distracted by the gunfire from the cityspeaker. He gasped when he saw Megatron’s fusion cannon hum to life and aimed directly at his friend.

Instinct took over and he ran to the decepticon leader without hesitation or thought of his own personal safety, his stinger sparked to life and it caught the attention of Megatron, the tank silently gasped when he saw Bumblebee. 

Bumblebee was fully prepared to strike at the con but felt all the wind knocked out of his tanks as a colossal decepticon collided into him and sent him flying. His helm hit the pavement hard and it felt like the world was spinning for a moment as he struggled to get his bearings. He gasped when the shadow of the large con washed over him, they glared at him and raised their blade into the sky, ready to strike. Bumblebee gasped and his life flashed before his eyes, the con brought the blade down and Bee shut his optics tightly and shielded himself with his arms.

But there was no slice or cut, he opened his optics and removed his arms to find the decepticon had a huge hole in their chassis, it was smoking and the metal was glowing red from the heat. Severed wires sparked and energon leaked out like a waterfall, the con let out a choked gasp before dropping their sword and falling to the ground.

The canary bot looked to see where that amount of firepower came from and saw Megatron holding their arm out, their fusion canon steaming from the amount of firepower it just released on the unsuspecting con. Megatron glared at the corpse and then looked to Bee, his expression changing to one of concern.

He ran to the canary bot and offered him a hand but Bee slapped it away and growled at him, he got to his peds and glared at the larger bot like he was the scum of Cybertron.

“What’s wrong with you!? You just shot one of your soldiers! Are you really that much of a monster that not even killing Autobots satisfies you!? You’re killing one of your own now!?” Bee shouted, he grit his denta.

“He was going to kill you! I couldn’t just stand by and do nothing!” Megatron replied, showing clear concern for the canary bot.

Bee stared at him aghast, “Are you serious? We are literal enemies! We’re on opposing sides! Do you not get that?” Bee hissed.

“Maybe you see me as your enemy, but I can’t do the same to you. You could never be my enemy, you’re my son, Bumblebee. I could never hurt you or stand by and let you be hurt,” Megatron spoke softly, his tone being the direct opposite of Bumblebee’s.

Bee stared at him like he wanted to kill him, “You could never hurt me? You didn’t do the same for my friends, you didn’t do the same when it came to my fellow Autobots. No, you killed them and slaughtered them without care.” Bee felt tears threaten to spill from his optics but he forced them back, he clenched his fists and his body shook from the sheer amount of pain and anger he was feeling.

Before Megatron could speak, Bumblebee pushed him away and screamed, “You’re not my sire! You never will be! All you are is a monster! And if you really are willing to do anything for me, either surrender so that this war can end, or just go and die. I don’t care which you do, as long as I never have to see you again.” Bee turned his back on him and ran back to the autobot side of the battlefield as Optimus had called a retreat to prevent any more soldiers from perishing.

As he ran, Megatron stared at him in pure shock and pain, it felt like his spark had been shattered and his world changed.

The memory ended and Bee was back in his mind, that memory left a feeling in him that he couldn’t describe, he wasn’t sure what it was, but he knew it didn’t feel good. He glared at Starscream when he saw the seeker smugly staring him down.

“Wow, pretty harsh, don’t you think?” Starscream said, he started to walk around Bee, circling him and making him feel like prey, “I mean, he just saved your life despite you being on the opposite side and what do you do? You call him a monster! Not even I am that cruel, maybe you should’ve been a decepticon, you would’ve fit right in,” Starscream smirked.

Bumblebee growled, “I don’t regret what I did! What I said was true! He killed Autobots without regret or remorse! He killed my friends without any care! He is a monster!” Bumblebee shouted, he felt like crying so badly but he wasn’t going to give Starscream the satisfaction.

“Besides, you said that was the moment that changed everything, so how did he change? In the next battle, did he just decide he hated me or something?” Bee questioned.

Starscream smirked, “Well, that memory did spark something in him, I just had to help him figure it out.” Starscream snapped his fingers and the surroundings began to change.

Bumblebee saw his body change into a ghostly looking form and the welcoming blue became an intimidating deep red, Starscream’s body became solid and his red and black colors returned.

Bee looked around confused as the memory cells shifted and changed into different images, most of them being in the sky or of battlefields from the air.

“What happened?” Bee asked.

“The cordial mind patch connects both of our minds, meaning that while I can see your memories, you can also see mine. Now, let’s find that memory.” Starscream snapped his fingers and the room began to spin, a memory cell drifted towards them and it was an image of a dark room with a large table in the center and a throne with Megatron sitting in it, his helm in his servos.

Everything around them faded as the surroundings changed into that of the memory. It seemed to take place in a decepticon base since there were numerous banners with the purple symbol littering the walls. There was a long table with numerous chairs, clearly a place where meetings were held. In the room, there was also a large throne with Megatron sitting in it, the large con seemed to be sad.

In the darkness, Starscream emerged from behind the throne and walked around to face Megatron, the con growled at the sight of the seeker and clearly didn’t want to deal with a conversation with the red and black con.

“I said I didn’t want anyone to disturb me,” Megatron growled, not even having to look up to know who was standing before him.

“You’re sad over on some puny autobot,” Starscream sneered.

Megatron grit his denta and clenched his fists, “Leave, now.”

“My lord, forgive me for being so blunt but, you are letting your emotions control you and it’s getting in the way of our cause!” Starscream changed his tone, sounding more like an advisor than his usual self.

Megatron removed his helm from his servo and glared at Starscream, he wanted to crush the seeker’s helm but deep down he knew he was right. His refusal to let go of his love for Bumblebee was causing issues and he couldn’t keep doing this forever, but how could he stop?

“If you keep looking after that scout more than your own soldiers, it will cause us to lose this war! We need a leader, not a father.” Starscream spoke, walking circles around Megatron’s throne as he continued his discussion.

“That scout is my son, Starscream,” Megatron hissed.

Starscream quickly turned around to face Megatron, “Yes! Your son who betrayed you! Why protect a traitorous child when there are more important things at hand?” Starscream replied.

Megatron’s optics widened at that comment, “Choose your next words carefully, Starscream,” He spoke coldly, his voice laced with venom.

Starscream quickly changed his tone, while he did despise Megatron and wanted him gone, he knew the tank could easily beat him in a one on one fight.

“What I meant to say, my lord, is that you are sacrificing numerous soldiers that are ready and willing to die for this cause, all for your son who isn’t even on the same side! I understand why you’re doing what you’re doing, but sometimes in life, you have to make a difficult decision. After all, what is worth more? One life, or millions of others?” Starscream spoke softly, using carefully picked dialogue so he could worm his way into the tyrant’s head.

Megatron’s angry expression changed to one of concern and confusion, he was clearly thinking deeply about Starscream's words. The seeker let out a quick, small smirk. His plan was working.

“But, he’s my son. He’s worth more than you can imagine to me, I’m willing to do anything to keep him safe,” Megatron whispered.

“And what does he do with your love? He spits on it, he insults you, he despises you. I’m sorry my lord, but your son no longer views you as a father, I’m afraid all you’ll be to him is a monster,” Starscream finished with a fake, sad voice. He was trying to appear as if he was pitying Megatron.

The word ‘monster’ felt like a bullet shot straight through Megatron’s spark. He couldn’t deny it anymore, his son didn’t love him anymore and never would again, there was no going back to the old ways.

His grip tightened on the arms of his throne, he felt tears threaten to spill from his optics but he would rather die than shed a tear in front of one of his soldiers.

“Then what do I do?” Megatron asked, seeking anything that could help him ease his pain.

Starscream’s plan worked, he was holding Megatron’s string and the con would do anything he said at that moment.

“Cut all contact with him, feel nothing for him. He is just another enemy, nothing more.” Starscream ordered.

Megatron paused, contemplating those orders. It was easier said than done, Starscream walked closer to Megatron and stood by his side.

“I know it’s difficult to do, but it’s for the best. Remove all feelings for him, and the pain will be gone. I promise,” Starscream said.

Megatron sighed, ”But how do I do that? How do I remove all emotions for my own child?” Megatron questioned.

“I have an idea, my lord. Sometimes, in order to destroy a relationship, you have to be the one to finish it off,” Starscream explained.

“And how do I finish it?” Megatron asked, quietly feeling fear for what he was going to have to do next to end his pain.

“Sometimes, by hurting them where it hurts most.” Starscream gave him a devious grin.

Everything suddenly became static and Bee felt himself slowly return to the real world and his vision was blurry for a moment as his body was trying to process everything after being quickly ejected from the cordial mind patch. His vision finally cleared and he saw Windblade restraining Starscream, she pushed him to the ground and tightly held his wings, one of them even bending from the weight put on them.

Bumblebee rose to shaky knees and struggled to walk to Windblade, he wanted to help her but his body was still turning on all his functions. Windblade noticed Bee struggling to stand and she quickly tossed Starscream aside to help her friend up. She lifted him up and wrapped his arm around her neck to support him, they headed to the ship’s entrance and Windblade quickly opened it.

The ground beneath them was far down and Bee quickly wished he had a jet alt mode rather than a car.

“How are we going to survive that?” Bumblebee nervously asked.

Windblade thought for a moment and turned to Bee with a nervous smile, “Have you ever ridden a plane?” She replied.

Bumblebee tilted his head in confusion, Windblade backed up to give herself some space and quickly transformed into her alt mode.

“Get on! And make sure to hold on tight!” She shouted.

Bee ran to her and got on top, it wasn’t comfortable or very spacious but anything was better than death. They heard loud footsteps behind them and from the hallway, Starscream emerged looking furious.

“Gun it, Windblade!” Bee shouted.

Windblade engines roared to life and she blasted off the platform with Bee holding on to her for dear life. If it weren’t for the current situation they were in, this would actually be pretty fun.

They heard missiles from behind and Windblade jumped into action.

“Frag, missiles! Hang on tight, Bee!” Windblade shouted.

She began to spin and Bee felt missiles whiz past them as Windblade dodged them with incredible precision.

“Alright, time to disappear!” She said, heading up into the sky where they were quickly covered up by clouds.

“What about Starscream?” Bee asked.

“Don’t worry! I bent one of his wings! He’ll be out of commission for a bit and won’t be able to follow us!” She replied, easing the canary bot’s concern.

Bee sighed in relief, glad that they were finally away from that awful seeker. He paused when he saw the breathtaking sunset in the distance, the entire sky was painted with reds and yellows and the clouds were bathed in the same color. He had seen sunsets before but never from this height, it was incredible.

“This is amazing,” Bumblebee whispered.

Windblade paused, “Oh yeah. I guess, when you see it as many times as I do, you get used to it,” She replied.

Bee sighed, “How can you, it’s beautiful,”

“Tell you what, we can take the long way home,” Windblade offered.

Bumblebee beamed, “Really?”

“Yeah, you’ve had a rough day, you deserve it,” She replied.

After a long flight giving Bee a view of most things he had never seen, they made it back to their hideout and even though everything was calm, the air was uncomfortable and it felt like there was an elephant in the room. They sat at the chairs by the ship’s controls, both leaning back and staring at the ceiling in complete, awkward silence.

“So, um, I saw the cordial mind patch attached to you and Starscream, did something happen?” Windblade nervously asked, ”You don’t have to answer, do whatever makes you comfortable,” She quickly added, her friend’s happiness being her biggest concern.

Bumblebee sighed, “Well, I learned that Megatron is my sire,”

There was a long, uncomfortable pause between the two and both wished they could just disappear at that moment.

“Oh, so you figured that out,” Windblade mumbled.

Bee quickly rose and stared at Windblade, shocked, “You knew!?”

“Of course I did! Almost everyone back on Cybertron did!” She rose from her chair so she was eye level with the canary bot, “I wanted to tell, I just didn’t know how to. I’m really sorry, Bee.” She slumped back into her chair.

“It’s okay, I guess I just gotta live with the fact that my dad is an evil overlord,” He paused, “I know this sounds crazy but what if I somehow become like him?” Bee nervously asked.

“You could never be like him! You are literally the nicest bot I’ve ever met! And besides, Optimus is also your sire, and look at him! He’s the best guy,” Windblade replied, trying to comfort her canary friend.

Bee sat up again, just as shocked as before, “Optimus is my dad!?” He shouted.

“Scrap, I thought I told you that, to be honest I just kind of assumed you knew, it was pretty obvious in those memories I showed you,” Windblade replied.

Bee slumped back in his chair, he was glad he knew the truth but at the same time, his mood was soured by Starscream and it would take a while to feel better.

“How did you find out about Megatron anyway?” Windblade asked.

Bumblebee sighed, “Starscream told me, he wanted to toy with me and make me feel awful,” He groaned.

“Holy Primus, really? That’s low, even for him,” Windblade replied.

“Oh, it got worse! Turns out Megatron was nice to me, even during the war! But of course, Starscream came in and ruined everything!” Bee shouted, standing up from his chair and pacing around the room while he vented.

“What did he do?” Windblade asked.

“He made Megatron think he needed to destroy his relationship with me, by hurting me where it hurts most. His words, not mine,” Bee explained.

“Wow, what an absolute fragger,” Windblade said.

Bee walked back and sat in his chair, his shoulders sagged, “But the thing is, the worst part is that I’m wondering, if Starscream didn’t ruin everything. Could I have ended the war? Maybe I could’ve reasoned with Megatron. I mean, I still hate him but what if I actually did something?” Bee asked, staring at the ceiling, deep in thought.

“You did nothing wrong, and to be honest, I don’t think anyone could’ve stopped this war,” Windblade replied, her voice laced with sadness.

Bee sighed, “I guess you’re right,”

Windblade then gave him a playful punch on his shoulder, “Tell you what, before this war ends, I’m gonna find Starscream and bring him to you, just so you can punch him. How does that sound?” She offered.

Bee smiled, “Thanks Windblade, that sounds nice,” He leaned against the chair and finally relaxed.


End file.
